<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Marimo by Hellfire3245678</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141453">My Little Marimo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire3245678/pseuds/Hellfire3245678'>Hellfire3245678</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthstory, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Childbirth, Difficult Labor, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Mpreg, OnePiece - Freeform, Top Roronoa Zoro, UnassistedBirth, difficult birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire3245678/pseuds/Hellfire3245678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just tell me what you need me to do." Zoro answers quietly. Taking a new washcloth, he dips it in the water beside them and proceeds to wipe Sanji's forehead that is heavily beaded with sweat. He lets out a huff when Sanji pulls him closer instead and kisses him quickly.</p><p>"Stay." the cook says against his lips. "Believe that I can do this."</p><p>***<br/>⚠️ This contains mature and adult content.<br/>⚠️ It also mentions childbirth.<br/>⚠️ This is extremely descriptive all the way.<br/>⚠️ Please read responsibly.</p><p>*Oh, you're still here. Just to say that I do not own One Piece nor any of its characters.</p><p>**I'm merely a huge fan of the whole of it, (and low key ships like these two) who has time in their hands to spare and create a world for them through words.</p><p>***Feel free to leave comments and do check my other works, too!</p><p>Enjoy! 💚💛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Marimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Germa 66. </i>
</p><p>A name that is enough to stop anybody who is dumb enough to not have run the other way when they had the chance. A kingdom whose sole purpose is war, and whose more than prepared to push the limitations of humanity in its entirety with science just so they can create the ultimate war machines.</p><p>All this is enough to make Zoro’s stomach churn. Especially when he found out that the infamous kingdom’s experimentations did not stop at anything...or at anyone for that matter.</p><p>A particularly strong wave rocked their ship a little, making the opened window creak a little wider. A hint of the ocean wafted into their room, and just heightened the sense of stillness around them altogether.</p><p>A faint whimper that was quickly followed by a hiss broke the tranquillity though, making Zoro turn towards its direction. Pushing himself on one elbow, he plants a soft kiss on the side of his husband’s neck. Zoro watched his face relax as he rests his head on the long pillow that Robin has bought for them in one of the islands they have visited long ago.</p><p>It all started last night. He thought it was all just the discomforts of pregnancy again as even finding the right way to lie down, was a tedious task for his husband. Lying in the dark, he waited for what he felt like hours, until he has decided to check on him for himself.</p><p>The curses that Zoro had to bite back when he found Sanji hunched over, fingers white as they gripped the porcelain bowl of the sink, huffing sharply with one hand over his swollen belly protectively.</p><p>He did not want Chopper to be rung at first. After the painful walk back to their bed, they both waited anxiously to see if it was the real deal. The cramps were faint initially, but along with the hours, they have found their rhythm and intensity. An extremely painful one dragged a low, strangled moan from Sanji and that was enough for Zoro to almost crush the den den mushi on their bedside table.</p><p>Another soft whimper escaped Sanji and his fingers dug themselves into the pillow he’s curled into. A low grunt following it when it should have really been a scream.</p><p>“Hey.” whispers Zoro. “Breathe. Remember. Breathe.” His hand falling naturally on his husband’s side and then over to the swollen orb that is his belly. The muscles underneath are solid as a rock, and all Zoro can do is to at least try to distract Sanji with gentle kisses as the contraction takes hold of him.</p><p>He soon relaxes with an audible sigh.</p><p>“You’re doing great.” reminds Zoro as he watches Sanji’s eyes open dazedly. Concentrating hard on his breathing, he barely noticed the straw that was offered to him. “Take a sip, babe.” persuades Zoro quietly. “You’ll feel a bit better.”</p><p>Sanji almost refused, but he can feel how dry his throat is, and his breath bounces back warmly from the pillow in front of him. “Thank you.” he mumbles gingerly as he lifts his head to obey the humble request.</p><p>Zoro quickly puts the glass back on the nightstand and tenderly slips his arm under his husband’s head, almost too scared that he might cause him more pain. He watched him painstakingly lift his head before letting out a heavy sigh as he turns to face him.</p><p>“Not long now.” smiles Sanji wearily. “We’ll soon meet our son.” He watches his husband palm the bare skin of his belly that managed to escape the lenient parting of his robe. Sanji holds it right on the top of his mound and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet him.” says Zoro wantonly as he nuzzles the crown of golden locks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“I’m so sorry for this, Sanji.” says Chopper as his glove snaps back on his skin. “It isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but we need to know.”<p>Sanji groans. His fingers twisting and pulling on his husband’s clothes, his knees digging deep into their mattress. All he could do is whimper at the thought of what is to come. He briefly meets Zoro’s worried eyes before he shuts his own tightly. Just then, a huge wave decided to crash in his belly, and he doesn’t even know if it is actually worse than what Chopper is about to do.</p><p>“GODDAMNIT!” yells Zoro as he desperately tries to calm the writhing body in his arms. “Can you not do anything about this?! Give him something! Anything!”</p><p>“NO!” screams Sanji through gritted teeth. Forgetting the painful grip within him, he pushes himself up so he can meet his husband’s eyes. “No.”</p><p>Even the ocean decided to go dead silent after that.</p><p>Zoro fully understands his husband’s reservations about medications. Of all people, he does. Everyone may have heard of the stories, but Sanji has told him more. He’s told him of all the needles, pills and concoctions that he has had to take under the direct orders of his own father. He has told him of how his childhood was about arduous trainings and even torture when he fails the simulations and tests.</p><p>When they got married, they were almost sure that Sanji would find it very difficult to create offspring, let alone carry them and bring them forth. Which is why, when they found out that he was pregnant, their crew had mixed emotions about it. Of course, they were happy; but along with that was worry about Sanji’s body and health.</p><p>Chopper and Robin did not sleep for weeks as they tried to read everything about the possibilities of the pregnancy. They tried to collect all the information they can about the medications that Sanji has had when he was a child and if they have had long-lasting effects that could affect their unborn child. Luckily, they found none.</p><p>
  <i>No matter how hard, no matter how painful, unless it is to save his life, no medication will touch their child.</i>
</p><p>“I—I’m ready, Chopper.” grunts Sanji as he braced himself to Zoro. His arms go around his husband’s neck as he buries his face on one side, trying to lull the next thing. He can feel his robe being moved to the side, with Chopper resting his one hand on his hip to hold the fabric in place. Then came the part that he dreaded the most. Sucking in a harsh breath, he felt the tip of the cold, wet, metal clamp make its way inside of him.</p><p>“Sanji.” says Chopper, holding the instrument steadily. “I know this is difficult, but please try to relax.” Pushing his measuring clamp forward, Chopper frowns at the resistance that he is still meeting. “Take a deep breath for me.”</p><p>Zoro rests his cheek on what he can of Sanji’s head. He runs his hands on his trembling husband’s back. “It’s okay. You're okay.” he whispers like a mantra as his fingers run lightly on his spine. Slowly, he feels Sanji’s tightly wound muscles unwind under his fingertips.</p><p>“Around 8 centimetres.” announces Chopper after some time while carefully pulling out his instrument. Wiping off the excess lubrication on it, he puts it on his sterile table. “You’re getting close.”</p><p>“It’s this—” grunts Sanji but he was interrupted by a contraction. “P—pressure.”</p><p>“It’s most likely your waters.” answers Chopper after his bag clicks back together. “Do you want me to pop it?”</p><p>Sanji shakes his head profusely as he rides another wave of contraction, burying his head even deeper into his worried husband’s chest. His breaths are becoming more difficult to catch.</p><p>“That’s alright. Everything’s going well, anyway.” responds Chopper. “I’ll go back to the infirmary. I know you like your space, Sanji. Is that alright?”</p><p>“P—please.” breathes Sanji as he lifts his head to nod.</p><p>Zoro could only plant a shaky kiss on his partner’s forehead so he doesn’t have to meet his eyes, and him only seeing how the former truly feels about all that is happening. If he’s to be asked, he would much rather their ship’s doctor to stay, but if his husband says no, then so be it.</p><p>He watches the golden locks leave from under him as Sanji settles back on his haunches, caressing his belly with low strokes. His whole body is drenched in sweat and parts of him are tinged with crimson hues.</p><p>Awkwardly, Zoro clears his throat and crosses his outstretched legs as he marvelled at how beautiful his husband is right now. Reaching out a hand, he silently requests for permission to interrupt this moment of serenity between the two most precious people in his life from this moment on.</p><p>Sanji takes it earnestly and puts it on his belly in place of his own.  He closed his eyes as his husband drew nearer, planting a kiss on his forehead. His breath feeling like a cool, gentle breeze against the beads of sweat that have already washed over him. Sanji lets out a sigh and for a moment, felt truly relaxed amidst this whole ordeal. He leaned onto his husband’s other hand holding his cheek, and then held onto it as a ghost of a smirk comes and goes on his lips.</p><p>None of them really knew who went first, but their lips soon found each other. Both were anxious at first, quite wary of the possibility of being interrupted by another pang of pain. They soon found their rhythm though, and the exchange of kisses would have probably gone longer had Sanji not have needed to breathe.</p><p>Panting heavily, he rests his forehead on his husband’s. His hands go on top of his belly as he tries to think of how soon they’ll see their son with every contraction that comes and goes. He then feels warm fingers run the length of his back.</p><p>“I’m okay, Zoro.” he said as reassuringly as he could. Swallowing thickly, he pulls back so he could sit and stretch his neck. Thick palms brought him back to where he was when he was done though, after a chaste kiss was left on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” mutters his husband, miserably failing to hide the pain in his voice. “It’s just...I hate seeing you like this. If only I could take it all away, I’d do it. A hundred times over if that’s what it takes to give you the family you want so much.”</p><p>Sanji couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I know you would.” he answers dotingly, taking his man’s hands into his own. “But I am not letting you do something that stupid ever again. <i>Never.</i>”</p><p>Zoro looked at him pointedly, his mouth agape with something that he wants to say, but he knew better. This is an argument he will never win. Whenever that <i>day</i> comes up into their conversation, Sanji’s eyes grow cold and it’s one of the few times that Zoro truly feels fear.</p><p>“You swordsmen and your stupid honour.” huffs Sanji, unfolding his legs and wincing as he was caught off guard by intense cramping.</p><p>“Do you want to move again?” asks Zoro quickly as he leaps out of bed.</p><p>“I—I think so. I—ah—think it will help.”</p><p>The walk they did around the room was slow. Sanji would stop at times as he feels like something heavy would drop out of him at any moment. One particular contraction hit him differently, leaving him leaning on a table at the corner of their room. His fingers were hot as he held onto it for stability as he rode this wave that obliterates all his senses.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, hey.” whispers Zoro urgently, taking his comforting hand from his labouring husband’s back. Gently prying the tensed fingers from the table, he puts them on both his arms as soon as they let go of the wooden surface. “Don’t hurt yourself now.”</p><p>Sanji strains out a <i>thank you</i> and could only wish he isn’t crushing his husband’s arms. His hands have been his greatest treasures. So much so, that he wouldn’t even use them in combat to save his life; and he knows Zoro would never forgive himself if he injures them under his watch.</p><p>“Ah! Son of a—” groans Sanji. His grip on his husband’s arms increasing as he vaguely reminds himself to not cause him any injuries. His body ignores him altogether though, his hands displacing as much of the pain he’s feeling onto him.</p><p>“I got you.” breathes Zoro, wordlessly encouraging Sanji to mimic him. “You’re doing great.” Soon, the panting melted into deep, heavy breaths with occasional sighs. Sanji’s hands moved onto the sides of his belly with his head still resting on his husband’s broad chest. The anxious swordsman in turn, wills his heart to slow down for he cannot let this already pained, beautiful man hear his racing heartbeat. Kissing the crown of golden locks, he breathes in his scent and threads his arms through the spaces of bent arms. They soon found themselves rocking gently as the waves soothed them with their melody.</p><p>The sweet, tranquil moment did not last long however, as a sharp gasp escaped Sanji, his knees completely giving way underneath him. “Zo—ah!”</p><p>Zoro, forever the attentive one, planted his soles firmly on the floor. He let Sanji bounce up and down on his knees for a little, and only became really concerned when he couldn’t feel him breathe.</p><p>“Ah!” gasps Sanji finally, and Zoro could just collapse altogether, had he not have felt Sanji’s desperate attempts to scramble back up. He held onto him like he had just been drowning, his breaths sharp and harsh on Zoro’s ear.</p><p>The next thing they heard then was a loud trickle of fluid underneath them.</p><p>“Feel better?” asks Zoro before his lips met the side of Sanji’s head. He didn’t need an answer, for despite his closed eyes, he can see relief washing over his husband’s tired face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Things picked up their pace quickly after that.<p>The contractions became more unforgiving, refusing to let Sanji take a breath when they took hold of him. The times when he would just cling on to Zoro while he forces his lungs to get more air were getting more frequent.</p><p>Zoro has tried to lead his husband back onto the bed, but Sanji shook his head furiously. The floor felt more...right. It felt like it was helping him gain more control.</p><p>He could barely mouth his thanks to his husband when he assisted him down on the futon he spread out on his old tatami. His breaths are getting shallower by the minute, and the soft, cool washcloth that is put on his forehead felt so divine.</p><p>The next contraction came without any warning, and Sanji held onto Zoro. The swordsman has taken his clothes off long ago when he figured the pain was making Sanji’s fingers wring and twist into everything they can get themselves on. He’s covered with red marks all over his arms and probably his back, but he couldn’t care less. If this meant that he is taking some of Sanji’s pain away, then he can go and kick him as well.</p><p>Zoro watched his husband carefully sit on bended knees while tucking himself further into the crevice of his neck. He can feel his hot breath against his skin, desperately trying to get all he can before the next wave.</p><p>Sanji, for a moment, lets go of him and places his palms heavily on either side of his belly; but held back onto him with a grip tighter than the ones before it, his breaths growing rapid as the wave gains its strength in him.</p><p>Zoro can feel his heart banging on his chest as he held his breath himself. Suddenly, he hears Sanji grunt and then feels him pull down. <i>Hard.</i> Words left him altogether as he almost lost his hold on his husband.</p><p>“Hey.” he coos softly, rubbing the thumb of his one hand on Sanji’s hip, while the other’s palm rubs his back. A sharp grunt is all he got for an answer. He then hears Sanji breathe quickly as he held onto him tighter.</p><p>Zoro has always trusted his instincts and he knew in his gut that his husband is already doing what he didn’t think would come just yet. He eyes the den den mushi a few metres away from him, and he feels Sanji let out a sigh as he lets go of him.</p><p>“He—help me.” he says hurriedly, fumbling clumsily to get his robe off. Zoro was quick on his aid, tossing the garment in a heap beside him.</p><p>Sanji’s breaths were still rapid, yet he moved to sit back on his heels. He stayed like that until his breathing calms down. Bending forward, he puts one arm on Zoro’s shoulder for support as he bends awkwardly behind him with the other. His beautiful face crumpled into this grimace of discomfort.</p><p>“He’s close.” he breathes and chuckles lightly. Taking his fingers out, he looks at his damp fingers quickly and then wipes them off on the towel in front of him.</p><p>Zoro froze. In all the years of him getting into trouble, he has never felt a barrage of emotions like this ram into him all at once. “S—should I call Chopper in?” he asks nervously, his tongue growing thick in his mouth. He eyes the den den mushi again, contemplating hard on how to reach it the quickest way possible.</p><p>Sanji swallows a breath, his eyes closed as he shakes his head.</p><p>“N—no.” he grunts. Looking into Zoro’s eyes with his filled with this ferocity they have always had when he’s all fired up. “Just you. I only want you.”</p><p>If Sanji heard his husband gulp, he didn’t say anything. He just tried to catch his breath as much as he could and licked his lips quickly. Zoro was helpless. He is no position to go against Sanji’s wishes. He looked at the sleeping snail once again and settled in the fact that Chopper will come running as his own snail rings on his end.</p><p>“Stop worrying so much, Marimo.” chuckles Sanji. Despite strangled breaths, he managed to taunt his husband which earned him a scowl.</p><p>“Just tell me what you need me to do.” Zoro answers quietly. Taking a new washcloth, he dips it in the water beside them and proceeds to wipe Sanji’s forehead that is heavily beaded with sweat. He lets out a huff when Sanji pulls him closer instead and kisses him quickly.</p><p>“Stay.” the cook says against his lips. “Believe that I can do this.”</p><p>A tight nod was all that Zoro can muster. His mind is running wild in his head as it feasted on all of his worries and fears about this whole ordeal. Reaching out to hold Sanji’s face, he kisses his cheek tenderly.</p><p>“Anything you want.” Zoro breathes. “I’ll be here.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next few pushes that Sanji gave were timid and hesitant. It was almost like he was treading lightly around his own body. His arms have now left Zoro and are planted firm in front of him. He rocks in between contractions, and then hums in crescendos along with each surge.<p>Zoro’s heart broke each time he heard Sanji’s cries, feeling immensely useless. It hurts him more when all he can do is watch Sanji push back and down each time a contraction hits, his belly brushing on the futon underneath.</p><p>The following contractions were harder. The sounds made by Sanji are now painfully deafening. His voice becoming hoarse towards the end of each wave, and other times he just grows completely silent. He sucks in his breaths each time and then continues with a growl as he leans on every one.</p><p>At one point, he gasped so suddenly and jolted upright, that Zoro needed a second to realise what is happening. Standing on his knees, Sanji rested his palms on his husband’s shoulders and strained hard. All that Zoro could do was look up and mutter quiet apologies as Sanji’s pained face comes closer as he pushes. Drops of sweat and tears fall on Zoro’s crossed legs, but he pays them no heed. Instead, he holds Sanji firm by his hips, giving him firm pressure and support as he tries to do what his body is telling him to.</p><p>“Nnnnnggghhhh!” grunts Sanji as he was sent doubling over. “It hurts so much!”</p><p>“Breathe.” says Zoro as he too, gets up on his knees for it was apparent that Sanji was not comfortable with how low he was. Running his one hand slowly on his husband’s spine, he holds his head firm with the other as he whispers sweet nothing into his ear.</p><p>“I—ah—d—don’t think... I can do—ah! this!” groans Sanji hurriedly. “I can’t! I—c—aaaaaannnggghhh!” Opening his eyes, he sees his husband’s worried face blurred by his own tears. He grabbed his other hand from around his husband’s neck when he found a second to and pulled him closer. Another contraction rams into him even before the previous one has finished.</p><p>Taking it one step at a time as soon as the contraction was over, he plants his feet flat to serve as his base. He lets go of his own wrist for a second as he moves as close as he can to Zoro. Grabbing his hand again with the other, he anchors himself on his husband’s neck once more.</p><p>Zoro quickly brushes away some of Sanji’s hair that have matted on his forehead and rubbed the tears on the sides of his eyes with his thumbs. He then planted his hands on either side of Sanji, holding him firmly in place should he topple back.</p><p>He watched his husband strain, pushing his weight down and back. Grunting hard and huffing in between, he proceeds to push intensely, face turning a deep shade of red. A high-pitched whine ended that wave as Sanji’s head crashed just below his shoulders, trembling completely in his hold.</p><p>“Ssshh.” comforts Zoro aimlessly. “Breathe.”</p><p>Sanji does, but then goes rigid. “Nnnngghhh!”</p><p>Gasping, he pulled Zoro even closer until his belly was grazing his. “NNNGGHH—AAAHHH!” He looks down on his belly for a second and moved one hand on his thigh as the other snaked around his husband’s toned arm. He feels Zoro adjusting his hold on him, moving one hand below his nape and the other on his hip.</p><p>Sanji’s breaths are thick and heavy. His face crumpling as he anticipates the next pain that is brewing. Grabbing tightly on every part of his husband’s arm that he can, Sanji bears down with a low groan. He soon hitches with a choked sob, but then powered through with quick grunts.</p><p>When the contraction lets go of him, he wheezes as he reaches behind him and gathers all his strength for another push. He looks around their room in a daze for a second before closing his eyes again.</p><p>Before he knew it, Zoro found himself reaching over to reach Sanji’s entrance from behind too. His fingers were a little cautious at first, until Sanji pulled them in together with his. Blinking away the sting in his eyes, Zoro kisses the side of his husband’s arm as he felt something tender and slick in between the pair of lips that are starting to swell. It was teasing his fingers at first but then hid back away when Sanji took a breath.</p><p>“S—Sanji.” exclaims Zoro breathily, his eyes wide as he realizes what he has just touched.</p><p>
  <i>His son.</i>
</p><p>Sanji looks at Zoro, but his eyes are far away. He then melted into a scream as he pulls back his hand so he can hold firmer onto his husband’s arm, teeth bared against his skin.</p><p>Zoro moves closer in turn and opens his hand fully so he’s cupping the entirety of Sanji’s entrance, silently assuring and encouraging his husband to do what he must.</p><p>As if on cue, Sanji trembles in his hold and tried to push from deep within him. Holding his breath, his skin went cold and his voice fading as he kept going for as long as he could. Another contraction came, and Sanji falls on Zoro, half sobbing and half choking with the breath that he so desperately needs.</p><p>“Nngghhhh!” strains Sanji. “It. Hurts. So. Bad!”</p><p>The outline of their baby’s head was becoming more defined with every push, Zoro finds. His other hand that supports Sanji can feel vaguely just how hard Sanji’s body works to bring their son out. His movements are quite limited with how he supports both their baby and his husband, but with however much skin his fingers can reach on his husband’s back, he rubs in circles—his desperate attempt to distract him from this pain. Even just for a minute.</p><p>What followed next was a blood curdling scream, and Zoro actually felt his arm go numb with how tight Sanji’s grip was on him. He ignores it altogether though and even encouraged his husband to hold on tighter as he focused on the advancing head of their baby, breaching Sanji’s entrance mercilessly.</p><p>“Pant it out. I got you.” Zoro says, but his words were drowned out by the painful grunts and moans from Sanji. His groan then was muffled as he buried his face, but Zoro could feel it all resonate in his own chest.</p><p>“You’re almost there.” says Zoro, unable to swallow his sobs. “Our son’s right here.”</p><p>Sanji heaves into the next wave, groaning as he leans back and pushes the taut skin of Zoro’s biceps upwards. He screams once more and then falls back onto his husband’s chest.</p><p>“He’s almost here, Sanji.” kisses Zoro on top of his head. “You can do this.” He wills his heart to calm down as he breathes just as quick as the blonde in his hold. He touches their baby’s head once more before it slipped back in.</p><p>A wet rasp cued him for the beginning of another contraction, and Sanji returned with his grip on him. “Harder, Sanji. Bring our son out!”</p><p>“Anngggghhhh—ahh!” yells Sanji as he lets his body ride this one fully. He shakes violently as he strains and finishes it with a harsh yelp when he felt their baby open him wider. He then takes a deep breath before breaking down into a sob. Exhaustion and desperation running rampant in him as he pants.</p><p>“Hah, hah, nngghhh—uh!”</p><p>“You are so strong.” murmurs Zoro. “He’s right here.” Cupping the top of their baby’s head in his hand, he traces the puffed skin around it. Sanji tenses up at the touch and whines in discomfort. Zoro dared to push the outlining skin back with his parted finger, making space for their son's head in between. Sanji's scream that followed was enough to shake at least the walls of their room.</p><p>“His head will be out on the next one. I promise.”</p><p>The next contraction came and Zoro felt Sanji’s fingers dig their way into his arms, whilst heavily straining and heaving all at the same time. He felt their baby’s head plod forward once more, and he tried to guide it by pressing and tracing the skin around it further down.</p><p>“ZORO!” screams Sanji before he dug his teeth onto his husband’s shoulder. He pushed with everything he could, until finally, a soft gasp left his lips.</p><p>“He’s right here, Sanji.” exclaims Zoro while leaving chaste kisses on the side of his husband’s head. Pushing back a little, he tried to meet his gaze. “On the next one, let’s meet our son.”</p><p>Sanji nodded. “G—give him to me. S—soon a—as he’s out.” Wiping his sweat and tears on one arm, he took a deep breath and positioned himself better. In silence, both he and Zoro waited. When the contraction came, Sanji was determined to make it the last one. Tucking his chin to his chest, he curled forward and pushed.</p><p>Their son advanced painfully inch by inch. Taking another breath in, he felt the tiny body turn and then, with a huge gush of fluids, their baby slipped out onto the hands of his father who has had his breath held this whole time. </p><p>The once silent room not long after, was filled with the loud, healthy cries of their newborn.</p><p>“Sanji.” mutters Zoro in awe and disbelief as he brought their son over to his husband’s waiting arms. Tears flooded his eyes as he watched Sanji wrap their baby up and hold him close to his chest.</p><p>“My little Marimo.” Sanji smiles as he wipes the little green strands of their baby clean. He meets his husband’s gaze as the latter puts a blanket around his little family.</p><p>Zoro takes the spot beside Sanji, carefully lowering himself down so as not to disturb their son who has just decided to slumber. He traces the little cheek with adoration and he soon looks into his husband’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you.” whispers Sanji before fully resting onto Zoro’s arm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>